Petit problème de garçon
by Sodaina.D Akira
Summary: Quand Luffy a un petit problème d'érection et qu'il doit se soulager, il se soulage avec la première fille qui passe...Mon premier one-shoot.
1. Chapter 1

Luffy faisait le pitre avec Ussop et Chopper, Nami bronzait, Robin lisait, Sanji préparait des petits plats pour ses déesses, Zoro dormait, Franky fabriquait de nouvelles armes et Brook composait de nouvelles chansons.

Une journée normale sur le Thousand Sunny. Mais, un certain capitaine brun avait un « petit » problème.

_Et merde ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Pas le choix, je dois me soulager…_

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, tandis que la bosse se faisait de plus en plus voyante. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le tranzat où était installée sa chère et magnifique navigatrice, et failli pousser un gémissement. Le simple fait de la regarder si peu vêtue suffisait à lui faire augmenter le niveau de son érection !

_Putain ! _

Zoro dormait devant la porte du dortoir des hommes et il était donc impossible de rentrer à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il se retournait, Nami le percuta légèrement et sa main toucha la belle bosse, faisant sursauter Luffy, qui perdit le contrôle de soi-même.

Prenant la belle rousse par la main, il l'emmena dans sa chambre (la chambre de Nami) et ferma la porte avec douceur, pour éviter de faire du bruit. Il demanda à sa nakama de fermer à clé, chose qu'elle fit, surprise.

« Luffy qu'est-ce qu'il se pa… Commença-t-elle, avant de se faire interrompre par les lèvres de son capitaine. »

-LEMON-

Il lui passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, lui demandant d'approfondir le baiser et elle entrouvrit la bouche, accordant l'accès. Passant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, puis remontant doucement vers son ventre, il ressentit une douleur au niveau de sa virilité, ce qui lui fit rompre le baiser pour la coucher sur le lit.

Il continua ses caresses, remontant avec lenteur vers son imposante poitrine et sa langue remplaça ses mains, faisant gémir sa proie. Il s'interrompit pour défaire le nœud du maillot de bain, et se mit à lécher les tétons, les titillas, fit faire des cercles autours avec sa langue, tandis qu'il procurait le même traitement à l'autre avec son pouce.

« Lu…Ah ! Luffy… Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

- Il faut que je me soulage. Ça commence à me faire mal… »

Il descendit de plus en plus bas, arrivant au nombril. Lui enlevant son mini short qu'elle avait mis pour bronzer et sa culotte, il se mit à caresser l'intimité de la jeune fille, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement. Il se mit à lécher le petit bout de chair qui donnait tant de plaisir aux femmes, et Nami se mit à gémir de plaisir de plus en plus, augmentant l'excitation de Luffy. Il lui présenta deux doigts, qu'elle lécha et il la pénétra doucement, puis de mit faire des va-et-vient pour la préparée. Mais lorsqu'il voulu enfoncer plus loin, il sentit quelque chose lui bloquer le chemin.

_Elle est vierge…Okay._

Au bout d'un moment de ses préliminaires, il enleva ses vêtements et laissa admirer sa verge tendue et dure par l'excitation. Il se plaça devant l'entrée de la cavité brûlante et la pénétra très doucement, pour lui faire le moins de mal possible. Elle grimaça de douleur quand il s'enfonça en elle, puis poussa un cri quand il déchira l'hymen, lui enlevant sa virginité. Luffy commença à se déhancher de plus en plus violement, tandis qu'elle gémissait de plaisir. Sentant qu'il allait venir, il accéléra la cadence et joui à l'intérieur de sa belle navigatrice. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un petit longtemps, reprenant leurs souffles. Luffy se releva et se r'habilla puis sortit.

Cette nuit-là, ceux qui avaient une bonne ouïe durent se mettre du coton dans les oreilles pour pouvoir dormir.

_Mon tout premier one-shoot sur LuffyxNami !_


	2. Chapter 2

***NEWS***

Bon, certaines personnes attendent une suite de ce LEMON, mais c'est un one-shoot, et après réflexion je me suis dit que je n'avais pas envie de continuer. A la base, je comptais faire une suite mais comme je l'ai dit, il n'y en aura pas. Merci de votre compréhension, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices.


End file.
